


Ложь (не всегда сладка)

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Дело в том, что Тони и Локи вроде как (были?) вместе. При этом Локи ни разу даже не удосужился упомянуть, что женат.





	Ложь (не всегда сладка)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delusion (Is Not So Sweet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783633) by [Aurrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurrus). 



Тор останавливается в середине сражения так, словно что-то изменилось, и устало вздыхает.

— Довольно, брат, — мягко говорит он, и — что удивительно — Локи тоже останавливается, лёгким движением руки замораживая на месте кинувшихся к нему агентов. — Нам пора домой.

Тони приземляется рядом с ним и поднимает маску, не веря своим ушам.

— М-м, Тор, ты действительно думаешь…

Но Тор даже не удостаивает его вниманием, и его слова…

— Твоя жена просила передать, что даже её бесконечное терпение имеет границы.

— _Жена?_ — шипит Тони, не веря своим ушам. — Жена, в смысле — его бывшая?

Дело в том, что они с Локи вроде как — были? — _вместе_. Если говорить точнее, они трахаются — пару раз занимались любовью, по крайней мере, как казалось Тони тогда, и несколько раз Локи оставался на ночь, было даже несколько _свиданий_ , и при этом — при этом Локи ни разу даже не упомянул о своей жене. Тони не строил никаких иллюзий на его счёт — Локи был _лжецом_ — или на счёт их отношений, но он надеялся, что хотя бы на такую малость мог рассчитывать. В конце концов, не то чтобы ему никогда не приходилось раньше спать с замужними или женатыми людьми — но он предпочитал знать об этом факте заранее.

Разумеется, у них всё не так, как у других — их отношения были секретом до тех пор, пока не перестали им быть, и были скандалом, пока со временем все не смирились с тем, что Тони трахает Локи в свободное от их сражений время.

Потом пошли шутки на этот счёт — из серии "Следи получше за своей пассией, Старк" и "Не мог бы ты получше его удовлетворять, чтобы он больше времени проводил в постели и меньше — создавая нам проблемы?". Тони нравились эти подколки, действительно нравились, хотя он и никогда не называл Локи своей _пассией_.

Ну, вслух не называл.

— Нет, — негромко отзывается Локи, чуть нахмурившись и подходя ближе. — В смысле, моя дорогая жена, которая, похоже, действительно была вновь вынуждена ждать моего возвращения преступно долго. 

У Тора на лице явно видно облегчение, но Тони ещё никогда не был так далёк от этого чувства.

Он чувствует себя раздавленным — гораздо больше, чем имеет на это какое-либо право.

— Повтори ещё раз, Северный олень — как так получается, что я только _сейчас_ узнаю о том, что ты женат?

Локи хмурится и одаривает его озадаченным взглядом. 

— Какое это имеет значение?

И Тони не выдерживает.

— Тор, не мог бы ты… оставить нас на минутку? — он стискивает зубы, пытаясь оставаться спокойным.

Очевидно, Тор понимает, потому что он послушно отходит прочь, оставляя им некое подобие уединённости — и если подумать, то чего ему бояться? Локи уже согласился наконец оставить свои козни и — и вернуться с ним…

— Знаешь, было бы мило с твоей стороны сообщить мне, что ты хренов _женатик_ , — шипит Тони, яростно срывая с себя коммуникатор и бросая его на землю.

Локи просто смотрит на него, ни капли не впечатлённый.

— Какое это имеет значение? — повторяет он. Тони хватает ртом воздух — и этому ублюдку достаёт наглости стоять сейчас перед ним и говорить, что _это не имеет значения…!_

— Ну, например, такое, что именно так… — именно так что? Именно так строятся отношения? Но ведь _между ними_ нет ничего такого серьёзного, это и отношениями-то толком не назвать, и всё же это именно они, и Тони хочется кричать — это они, и это _имеет_ значение, по крайней мере, для него — имеет, возможно, гораздо большее, чем должно, гораздо большее, чем он когда-либо хотел. 

— Что? — с любопытством уточняет Локи, и его вопрос не похож на насмешку или ложь, скорее, на искреннее недоумение, как будто он действительно не может понять, но хочет попытаться.

Ублюдок.

— Именно на этом… строится… вся эта совместная чушь, — объясняет Тони — "объясняет", правда, слишком сильно сказано, но именно это он и пытается сделать, так что какого чёрта — и сердито фыркает. — Когда люди спят вместе, куда-то ходят вместе, и прочая фигня.

— О, — лицо Локи неожиданно разглаживается, приобретая нечитаемое выражение, и, — кажется, у Тора была похожая… проблема с его Джейн Фостерс.

Ладно, возможно, Тони _действительно_ сейчас похож на взвинченную девочку-подростка, которая только что узнала, что парень ей изменяет — хотя если придерживаться аналогии, то, скорее, изменяет _с ней_ — и возможно, он может понять, откуда взялось это сравнение, но у него и так достаточно отвращения вызывает вся ситуация, и от слов Локи его охватывает ярость.

— Я _не твоя Джейн_ , никогда не был и не буду ей, — шипит он. Кажется, он слишком много шипит последнее время. Это успокаивает горящий от желания ляпнуть что-нибудь глупое язык — ещё более глупое, чем всё то, что он уже сказал. 

— Так что будь добр, воздержись…

— Она тоже слишком сильно к нему привязалась, — продолжает Локи, не обращая на его слова никакого внимания. — И ему было нелегко ей объяснить, что у него тоже есть к кому возвращаться.

Наверное, то, что Тор тоже женат, должно удивлять — но Тони никогда ещё не было наплевать сильнее. Кроме того, Локи даже не даёт ему времени переварить информацию.

— Я думал, что в нашем случае подобный вопрос не встанет, но, очевидно, я ошибался.

— Я к тебе не привязался, засранец, — фыркает Тони, пытаясь прожечь его взглядом. — Я просто… не ожидал, ладно? 

Локи моргает, а затем их окружает знакомый вихрь света. Когда Тони снова что-то видит, они в его гостиной, и костюм собран в портативный чемоданчик, который стоит возле дивана.

— Присядь, — непривычно мягко говорит Локи, нажимая ему на плечи. У Тони нет выбора, кроме как повиноваться, всё ещё сердито глядя на бога. — Хотя бы раз, прошу тебя, примени свой выдающийся мозг по назначению и попытайся меня понять, Ста… _Тони_.

Просьба и то, что Локи называет его по имени, заставляют Тони закрыть рот, не успев выразить свое негодование. Он не дурак — он знает, что его поведение совершенно иррационально, но он так _зол_ , и, хорошо, — он _ревнует_. Он умеет признавать свою слабость, если это действительно важно.

К сожалению, в его случае "важно" равно "слишком поздно".

Поэтому он просто садится и слушает.

— Я польщён, — говорит Локи с каплей иронии в голосе, — что тебя так… привлекает идея остаться со мной. Однако, — он заламывает брови, и Тони готов поклясться, что видит жалость на его лице, — это был всего лишь секс.

— Секс, — медленно повторяет Тони.

— Да.

— А свидания, и… — он замолкает прежде, чем успевает сказать что-то ещё, потому что, очевидно, хуже бывает _всегда_ , и возможно, только возможно, он ещё не совсем выставил себя идиотом, хотя и близок к тому.

— Это всего лишь развлечение, — Локи изящно дёргает плечом, и Тони сглатывает, впервые осознавая, что скоро _это_ уже не будет принадлежать ему — что на самом деле никогда и не принадлежало, и теперь он даже не сможет ещё раз увидеть его — и неожиданно от этой мысли становится чертовски больно.

— Мы с Сигюн — мы женаты много веков, Тони, — объясняет Локи, и его лицо непривычно смягчается, глаза едва заметно теплеют, а голос — Тони ненавидит его за это, ненавидит за то, что _о нём_ он так никогда не говорил. — Ты должен понимать, что иногда нам становится скучно друг с другом.

— Значит… всего лишь секс.

— Да. Всего лишь секс.

— А знаешь, — Тони хмыкает, оскалившись, — он был так себе. У меня бывали и гораздо более страстные и изобретательные любовники.

Не было, но Локи об этом знать не следует.

Локи просто пожимает плечами.

— Как и у меня, — отвечает он, и, может быть, Тони всё же стоило держать рот на замке, потому что _это_ явно не то, что хотел бы знать _он_. — Жаль, что для тебя это оказалось недостаточно хорошо, но теперь по крайней мере тебе не придётся больше меня терпеть. Что касается меня… я вполне удовлетворён тем, что было.

Да, определённо не то, что хотелось бы услышать в качестве последнего прощального слова.

— Почему?

Локи озадаченно вскидывает бровь.

— Прошу прощения?

— Тогда почему я? — и это, наверное, один из самых глупых вопросов, которые только можно было задать, но он в отчаянье, он не хочет, чтобы Локи уходил, чтобы он растворился в воздухе даже без нормального "Прощай" — он не настолько наивен, чтобы ждать извинений, но хотя бы на это рассчитывать может.

И это даже не тот вопрос, который он хотел озвучить — что ему хочется знать, так это зачем начинать что-либо только ради того, чтобы всё бросить потом, но на это Локи уже ответил. Потому что ему было скучно. Потому что с Тони было _удобно_.

Локи слегка смягчается и подходит к нему ближе, обхватывая руками его лицо.

— Не надо, — тихо говорит он, гладя Тони по щеке. — Ты же сам знаешь, что это в любом случае было бы недолго.

— Почему нет? — Тони отталкивает его руки и хмурится, и на его лице отчётливо проступают досада и раздражение. — Не считая того, что ты женат, потому что об этом я как раз не знал.

— Потому что ты мужчина, — Локи тоже хмурится, явно не понимания, и у Тони невольно отвисает челюсть.

— Вот уж никогда не подумал бы, что ты гомофоб, — выдыхает он в конце концов, и он слишком изумлён, чтобы злиться или хотя бы обижаться. 

Но Локи мотает головой.

— Разумеется, нет, — он морщится, словно от боли. — В Асгарде нет ничего выдающегося в том, чтобы хорошо провести время в компании обоих полов, но несмотря на то, что говорится в ваших мифах, завести семью возможно только с женщиной. Ты же не ожидаешь, что кто-то захочет провести остаток своих дней с мужчиной? — добавляет он.

Тони горько смеётся. Локи, возможно, единственный, с кем он мог бы подумать провести свою жизнь, но…

— Нет, — соглашается он. — Мне вообще сложно представить, что я с кем-то проведу остаток своих дней, неважно, с мужчиной или женщиной — главное, застрявшим с одним и тем же лицом на долгие, долгие годы… спасибо, но нет. Ничего подобного я не ожидаю.

Ему хочется, чтобы эти слова вышли жестокими — хочется, чтобы они ранили, но вместо этого он видит на лице Локи неприкрытое облегчение.

— По сравнению с нами ты всего лишь ребёнок, — улыбается он, и Тони хочется сбить эту улыбку с его лица — ударить со всей силы, раз сцеловать её он не может и не сможет уже никогда.

— От того, чтобы со мной спать, это тебя не остановило, — фыркает он и демонстративно отворачивается. Он чувствует себя глупо. Скорее всего, выглядит немногим лучше — сидит и ноет, потому что Локи его бросает — каким образом он вообще до такого скатился? Тони Старк не ноет, не умоляет и не заводит отношений, и уж совершенно точно Тони Старку не нужен бог коварства. 

Однозначно нет.

Правда, возможно — только возможно — на самом деле как раз нужен. Может, не столько нужен, сколько ему просто хочется, чтобы Локи был рядом, и он всегда получает то, что хочет, поэтому неудивительно, что сейчас его постигло разочарование. 

Вопрос, зачем именно ему Локи, по-прежнему остаётся, но он откладывает его на потом.

— Для человека ты можешь быть взрослым, — негромко замечает Локи и усмехается, потому что они оба знают, чёрт, да _все_ знают, что Тони можно назвать кем угодно, но только не взрослым, потому что если он кто и есть — то великовозрастный ребёнок, и не только по меркам Асгарда. — Но твоя душа всё ещё слишком юна. Возможно, потом ты поймёшь.

— Давай на этом остановимся, последнее, что я хочу от тебя услышать — это "Ты ещё кого-нибудь встретишь", — с отвращением перебивает его Тони, напряжённо глядя в окно и ничего не видя, и Локи коротко смеётся.

Он тепло улыбается Тони, и в последней ласке проводит пальцами по его губам.

— Прощай, Тони, — шепчет он. Тони по-прежнему не смотрит на него.

А затем его больше нет.

Тони ненавидит его — совсем немножко. Это единственное, на что он способен прямо сейчас.

Не то чтобы он когда-либо чувствовал по отношению к нему что-то иное.

И не то чтобы это могло что-то изменить.

Но Локи ушёл, ушёл насовсем, а он остался — всего лишь игрушка на время каникул бога, и он позволяет себе лишь несколько мгновений на то, чтобы прийти в себя, щиплет себя за переносицу и пытается обо всём забыть.

Где-то снаружи яркий всполох цветов и вспышка света забирают с собой в другой мир двух богов.

— Прощай, — шепчет он, ни к кому не обращаясь, и его голос неожиданно хриплый.

Он лишь надеется, что больше они никогда не встретятся.

Спешно направляясь в свою мастерскую, он думает, что самое худшее — это то, что его надежда, скорее всего, сбудется.


End file.
